<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's an Ezekiel? by Oliverslicity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704866">What's an Ezekiel?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity'>Oliverslicity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Our Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new addition to the family rocks the boat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Our Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's an Ezekiel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I was supposed to post this yesterday, but stuff happened. Here's the tooth rotting fluff that we all need and deserve. </p><p>As I said in my last post, please make sure the Black Lives Matters movement isn't forgotten even as we talk about other things we make sure to still support and aid the movement, make sure it's still a topic of conversation, we're still aware, we're still up to date, signing petitions and donating if we can. Share tweets, links, watch movies, educate yourself and others. Don't just move on because it seems like others have.</p><p>With that said, here is a link where you can find resources for the Black Lives Matters movement, please take the time if you have it to look, sign petitions and donate if possible https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saying Felicity was tired was an understatement. She spent all day doing budget reviews, then had to fix the argus firewall because someone tried to hack into it. She also made sure to update their system since they came too close to penetrating the firewall for her comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, now it was nearing 9pm and she was just on her way home. She was tired, hungry, and all she wanted to do was lie on the couch and eat mint chocolate chip ice cream while Oliver rubbed her feet and Nati told her about her day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking her car in the double driveway, she placed her hand on her slightly protruding baby bump and rubbed it softly before speaking gently “I don’t know what daddy cooked little bean, but I hope it’s chicken, because we want chicken, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a tiny flutter and smiled. Being four months pregnant and working as much as she did was hard, and Oliver hated it. But they both had a long conversation about how it was her body and she knew her limits. Plus she wanted as much done as possible for when the baby came because she wanted to take as much time off as she could to be with their little bean. Unfortunately, that means she would have to work a lot more now much to her and Oliver's dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby had been a surprise to them both, with Oliver running his own company, her just getting out of the startup phase of hers, them moving into their new house not far from either of their companies and Nati with her million and one extracurricular activities. Life was always hectic, after three years of being together things were rarely ever slow for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally she freaked out, but then Oliver smiled like she’d never seen him smile before holding the test in his hand with tears in his eyes. All the fear just dissipated into joy because they had spoken about it before, they’d planned names and had a five year plan, so what if it happened a couple of years early? The baby was a part of them both and already loved dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told Nati after the first trimester by giving her a wolf beanie that said “big sis” on it as an ode to how Felicity and her had first met three years ago and made their family possible because they wouldn’t have it if she hadn’t found her in that CVS Pharmacy. Nati immediately started planning things for her and the baby to do and asked for the baby to sleep in her room. Which was a huge relief because she and Oliver were both concerned how she’d take the news with her having been Oliver’s only child for six years and Felicity practically coming in and caring for her like her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nati was her own. That’s one thing Felicity would never deny. Nati was her little princess and she considered her no less of her child than the one she was currently carrying. She loved her no less or no more. Felicity had actually been meaning to ask Oliver about adopting her officially, but could never seem to find the right time to bring it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also the small fear that he’d say no, which wasn’t necessarily logical given their current situation, but also it had been three years and Oliver had never brought it up himself, so there had to be some reason why. Sighing and putting the thought to the back of her head, Felicity got out the car and walked into their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The foyer lights were on but the rest of the house was quiet and dark. Which wasn’t completely surprising given Nati’s bedtime being at 8:30pm, only it was a Friday meaning that it was extended to 10pm and they usually were in the living room watching TV or playing on Friday’s. But there was no tv and no sound of Oliver or Nati. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her things on the entryway table she takes off her heels and calls for them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oliver? Nati?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the living room she hears the sound of metal come from the basement where they converted one of the rooms into a home gym. Looking up the stairs and seeing Nati’s door closed she sighs, knowing that something must’ve happened for Oliver to be working out for what she knows is the second time today because she had unabashedly watched him enter their bedroom sweaty and shirtless from his morning workout that morning and followed him into the shower immediately. He only worked out twice when he was stressed, worried or upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully walked down the stairs and into the gym to see him bench pressing. She waits for him to rack before she makes noise so as to not throw him off. When he does she asks, “Need a spot?” A small soft smile is on her lips as she goes behind the bench press and puts her hands over his on the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes at her touch, takes a deep breath like she’s a breath of fresh air, she immediately sees his body relax and fists unclench from the bar as he opens his eyes to look in hers. She tilts her head in question and he gives her a small smile before saying, “Hi, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, darling. Why are you down here, why aren’t you and Nati watching a movie or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver lets out a deep sigh letting the bar go and sitting up while running a hand through his damp hair making it stick up. She watches as the muscles in his back clench and unclench, the large angel wings tattoo spanning his shoulders and back with his parents initials in the center at the top of his spine with ‘Natalia’, ‘Thea’ and ‘Felicity’ vertically down his spine parallel to one another glistening with sweat making it look as if it was glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers when she asked him about it and he said simply as if stating the sky was blue, “It reminds me that my parents have my back, even if they’re not physically here with me, they are in spirit and they gave me the three best blessings I could’ve ever asked for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking around the bench she sits next to him and runs her hand down his spine making him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, honey, talk to me. What happened?” He turns to face her and takes her hand as it falls from his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got home from work and Raisa told me that when she picked Nati up from school that she refused to speak, and that when they got home she ate her after school snack, did her homework and went straight to her room. So I went up to check on her, I knocked, she didn’t answer so I opened the door and she was just on her bed reading her book, she wouldn’t even look at me, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. So, I told her I’d give her space and that dinner would be ready at 7 o’clock, she just nodded and I left, but she came down for dinner, completely silent, Felicity. Like you could hear a pin drop. I tried again and she just looked at me. I couldn’t even get a read on her, she helped clear the table and asked to be excused for the night then went right back on up to her room and shut the door.” He takes a deep breath as he finishes, his brow furrowed in confusion as he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something probably happened in school, honey. I’m sure she’ll talk soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes and huffs out, “Babe, in the three years since you’ve met her when has Nati </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>been completely silent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity thinks back, but she already knows he’s completely right. Even when disciplined, Nati quickly comes around to talk it out after a short time and always apologizes. It never lasts as long as he’s describing. Felicity frowns and squeezes his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a shower, and let me take a shot at talking to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even eaten yet, love. You should eat, it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Counter offer, you throw some chicken nuggets in the oven for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>your shower, and I’ll eat those when I’m done trying to talk to Nati.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives her a small smile and says, “That sounds reasonable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nothing if not reasonable.” She gives him a smile and a poor wink that makes him laugh. It’s like music to her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went up the stairs to carry out her plan. Felicity comes to a stop in front of Nati’s door, inhales and knocks lightly. Not hearing an answer she slowly opens the door, seeing Nati on her bed with a Percy Jackson book covering her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity slowly walks in shutting the door behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed before speaking,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I got home a little bit ago and little bean and I were so excited to see you and daddy, but imagine our surprise when we got here and the house was quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at Nati, but the book stays firmly in place, so Felicity continues on </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bean was so excited to hear about your day, they were fluttering up a storm to come home to you and daddy, to get princess kisses and hugs. It’s our absolute favorite part of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still Nati doesn’t budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But daddy told us you weren’t in a very happy </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>talkative mood and well that’s just not very in character for my princess, and we all know how daddy can be a little silly sometimes, so of course bean and I had to come check for ourselves…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity sees the book falter just a bit and tilts her head as she softly asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I guess daddy was right. What’s wrong princess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears a sniffle behind the book and her heart clenches. Carefully, Felicity takes the book from the little girls hands and looks at her. Her dirty blonde curls are wildly untamed, her blue eyes are glistening with tears that left paths down her cheeks, her face is flushed and her bottom lip is trembling making Felicity tear up at the sight of her little girl looking so broken and small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh princess, come here.” Felicity shifts on the bed and opens her arms. Nati flies into Felicity’s arms, careful of her belly and buries herself into Felicity as her whole body shudders and she cries. Felicity rubs her back and kisses her head, waiting for her to calm down so they can talk. She whispers sweet words of love into her hair as she waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mommy didn’t want me and when you and daddy get your new baby, you won’t want me either because I’m not yours...” Nati whimpers in a broken sob into her chest, and Felicity’s heart breaks instantly upon hearing those words. She goes to pull away but Nati holds onto her even tighter, she squeezes her and tries again. Nati loosens her hold then slowly pulls back to look up at Felicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With tears in her eyes, Felicity takes the little girls face between her hands, pushes her hair out of her face and gently wipes away her tears with her thumbs as she cradles her face before speaking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natalia Emily Queen, you are my daughter, you are daddy’s daughter. Nothing and no one will ever change that. We will never leave you, ever. We love you and bean just the same, no more or less, because you are ours. I will never leave you, I love you so much, from the moment I met you, you have stolen a piece of my heart and I never want it back, it’s yours to keep. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nati looks at her a little unsure before saying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you aren’t actually my mommy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Felicity asks, Nati nods with her head still in Felicity’s gentle hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a mommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nati’s eyebrows furrow as she thinks about how to answer and Felicity waits patiently before Nati says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mommy is someone who loves you, all the time, even when you’re bad. She takes care of you when you’re sick, helps you when you need it, is sad when you’re sad and happy when you’re happy. She plays with you, teaches you, listens to you, she’s just a mommy, she’s always there for you…” Nati trails off with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do you know anyone like that?” Felicity asks with a small smile, and Nati slowly gains an answer as she nods and says, “Yeah, you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natalia, you’re my daughter. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, that I wouldn’t do for your brother or sister. I see no difference between you two, neither does daddy… why do you think otherwise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nati sighs and sits back, “We were making Mother’s Day gifts in art, and I was making you something and Moon came up behind me and said that he didn’t know why I was making you anything because he heard his mom talking to Ezekiel’s mom and they said you aren’t even my real mom and then he said that you were probably having bean so you could have a real baby that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>yours and then you and daddy wouldn’t even want me anymore.” She rambles off quickly, reminding Felicity of herself and making her smile, until she processes what she said and her blood boils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second she contemplates hacking the little kids iPads to make it play baby shark on a loop and making the volume toggles both register as volume up, shaking her head she looks at Nati and forgets to filter herself before speaking </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, their moms named them </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moon </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezekiel </span>
  </em>
  <span>so that says enough about them as is and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen both boys sniffing each other's armpits, which speaks to their intelligence.” Felicity cringes as she realizes she said that out loud to her nine year old daughter and Nati scrunches up her nose and giggles, making it hard for Felicity to care. Brushing her hair back Felicity smiles down at Nati and says, “Don’t repeat that, okay? It wasn’t nice of me to say.” Nati nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lis?” Nati asks shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come I don’t call you Mommy, if you are my Mommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity’s heart stops because although Felicity fully accepted Nati as her own, she never wanted to force it on Nati. She wanted her to be comfortable. When someone asked, Nati would say that Felicity was her mom, but still never called her that. It was fine, neither she or Oliver ever questioned it, or thought much about it. Nati loved her and Felicity loved Nati. It didn’t make her less Felicity’s daughter or Felicity less her mother. They assumed if Nati wanted that she would say so or ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only now she was...and Felicity couldn’t help but think about how she and Oliver still hadn’t spoken about her adopting Nati. Looking down at Nati, she gave her a smile before answering honestly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never wanted you to think I was trying to force myself to be your mommy, I grew to be so eventually and I know you call me your mommy to others, but I figured someday if you wanted to...you would. I just wanted you to be comfortable. But you can call me mommy if you want to, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nati smiles wide and looks behind Felicity. She gets off the bed confusing Felicity until she turns to see Oliver standing in the doorway, freshly showered, barefoot, clad in a white t-shirt and charcoal joggers. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears and he gives her a small smile before kneeling down to Natalia’s height as she timidly approaches him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Bug. How’s it going?” He asks her softly. Nati shifts from foot to foot before launching herself into Oliver’s arms and hugging him tightly. Felicity watches his face seeing him go from sad, to happy, to loving as he hugs their daughter tightly. She hears Nati say sorry to him and tell him she loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Bug. I love you too. I heard some of what Felicity said and she’s right...” He pulls away and looks from Felicity to Natalia before continuing, “you are our daughter. Both mine and Felicity’s. Remember how we spoke last month about your real mommy and Mother’s Day?” Nati nods and Felicity looks at them confusedly,  not knowing that they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that just because my mommy left, didn’t mean I wasn’t loved. That you loved me enough for a mommy and a daddy, but now we also had Felicity and she’s an even better mommy than you could’ve imagined and she has so much love, so I get like the most love ever than anyone else. And just cause she’s not my real mommy by blood, she’s my mommy in every way that counts, which is even more special because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be my mommy, she stood and loved me like a real mommy should love their kid even though she didn’t have to. That, that makes her more of my mommy than anyone else, but if I wanted to she could sign a paper and she could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>become </span>
  </em>
  <span>my mommy for real.” Nati takes a deep breath before continuing, “I told you yes, because I want to choose her too, I want to give her all the love that she gives us back because she’s the best mommy I could ever choose!” She finishes with a shout making them both smile through tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nati goes to her bookbag and Oliver leaves the room, leaving Felicity still confused as she watches Nati rustle through her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver comes back with his hand behind his back and stands in front of her with a small smile and a wink that she returns in kind. Nati stands behind him, further confusing Felicity. She hears more rustling and then Nati walks around Oliver with a large construction paper card with other papers sticking out until she’s in front of Felicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Mommy.” She hands Felicity the card that has “Happy Mother’s Day” written in her handwriting on it with colorful hearts and flowers all around it. Felicity smiles at Nati as tears stream down her face, no longer able to hold them in. She looks up at Oliver and he nods for her to open it. As she opens it, Oliver takes one hand from behind his back and puts it in his pocket, pulling out a white gold princess cut ring with a diamond in the center and two smaller diamonds on each side. Felicity gasps as he gets down on one knee in front of her, taking the  other hand from behind his back as well that holds a plate full of nuggets making her laugh through tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the card say, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felicity shakes her head as she reads the card aloud, “Will you be our Queen? P.s. will you sign these papers and become my real mommy for forever? We love you and this would make me and Daddy the happiest people in the world...oh yeah, please?” Felicity goes to answer when Oliver hands the plate to Nati and holds up a finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felicity Megan Smoak, I want to start off by saying thank you, thank you for loving me and Nati, and loving her like your own without ever being asked to. For bringing a light into our lives that we didn’t know we were missing. For making me a better man by just loving you, for making me a better father, for supporting me even when I’m wrong and loving me through all of our ups and downs. You never seize to amaze me with your loving heart, your brilliant mind and your beautiful soul. If you marry me, I promise to always try to make you smile, to give you nuggets whenever you want them, even though they aren’t good for you, to try and understand your tech babbles, to be strong when you can’t, to support you in any path you choose for yourself, to love you even when you find it hard to love yourself, to communicate, and above all else to stay even when things get rough, I will always stay and fight for you, for us, for our children, for our family. I love you more than I could ever explain, you’re an amazing mother, a great sister to Thea, friend and girlfriend and I’m hoping you’ll say yes and be my amazing wife...Felicity, will you marry me and adopt Natalia?” He was holding up the ring, his hand nervously shaking as Nati stood quietly next to him shuffling from foot to foot placing the nuggets carefully on the bed next to Felicity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a million times yes. To both questions.” Felicity said with a sob as he slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a loving kiss. They separated after a moment and he pulled Nati into a hug with them making her break into a fit of giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting her tears under control, Felicity pulled back and grabbed a nugget from the plate, shoving it in her mouth having forgotten how hungry she and the baby were, before saying, “Can someone get me a pen, so I can officially make this beautiful princess my daughter? And some ketchup, please?” They both laugh and shuffle out the room as Felicity sits on the bed eating a nugget and processing everything that just happened with a happy smile on her face, a ring on her hand and that hand on their little bean.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed :) comments and kudos always welcome.</p><p>Twitter: Oliverslicity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>